<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing In The Kitchen With My Lover by grapefruitghostie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716266">Dancing In The Kitchen With My Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie'>grapefruitghostie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waltzing, dancing in the kitchen, joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet - just like Cas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing In The Kitchen With My Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rarity for Sam and Cas to have the bunker to themselves these days. Dean had gone out on a hunt and Jack had just absolutely begged to let him tag along. And, honestly, how could anyone say no to Jack’s big, hurt doe eyes? Dean certainly couldn’t.</p><p>So the two made the most of their few days of comfortable alone time. They got to sleep in in the mornings, cook together, go out for coffee in the park, and even nap together on the couch.</p><p>It was night two of their little staycation and Sam was making soup in a pot way larger than he needed to be using.</p><p>“That pot is way too big!” Cas pointed out as soon as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, I’m just so used to cooking for four.”</p><p>“I guess there’ll be leftovers,” the angel teased.</p><p>“I guess so,” Sam sighed dramatically, making the other smile.</p><p>He turned to stir the soup once more when Cas came up behind him and wrapped muscular arms around his torso. Castiel didn’t even notice when he began to sway them and Sam grinned. He turned to face Castiel, throwing his arms around the shorter man’s neck and crouching a bit so that they were eye level. From here, he could clearly see Castiel roll his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, you think you’re so funny.”</p><p>“No, actually I know I’m funny.”</p><p>“You’re not funny,” Cas argued despite having to suppress a laugh.</p><p>“This is pretty funny from where I’m stand-ah!”</p><p>Castiel cut him off, dipping him down in his arms so that he was actually shorter. He laughed at the larger man’s surprise. Sam couldn’t help but laugh at this, gripping his lover’s shoulders and tossing his head back in pure happiness.</p><p>He let Sam stand back up, but held onto his hand and spun him around as if he were the most fragile thing in the world. Sam wrapped the hand that wasn’t being held around Cas’s lower back and began to sway.</p><p>“C’mon, lover,” he smiled, kissing Cas’s face, “let’s dance.”</p><p>“I don’t know any dances.”</p><p>“We’ll waltz.”</p><p>“I don’t know what that is.”</p><p>“You- really? Everyone knows the waltz! It’s easy, babe, I’ll teach you.”</p><p>Castiel chuckled but let Sam teach him. His hand was moved up to Sam’s broad shoulder and he was instructed to watch their feet. After a bit of stumbling and giddy laughter Sam stopped them.</p><p>“Okay,” he tried, “step on my toes.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Stand on my toes, it’ll make it easier for you to follow the steps.”</p><p>Castiel carefully stepped on top of Sam’s bare feet with his own. He worried about being too heavy at first but Sam didn’t seem to mind as he took a step forward, to the left, spun, and back to the first time on the floor. They danced like this for what felt like forever, getting lost in each other’s eyes, only stopping to stir the soup on the stovetop every few minutes.</p><p>They made up new dances, spinning each other around the kitchen and laughing in sheer joy about the time they were finally able to spend together.</p><p>[i]Joy.</p><p>It never felt like something Sam was allowed to have, actually. But now that he had it with Castiel, he’d never let go - not even for a moment. His heart would burst with love and pure childlike happiness every time Castiel so much as touched his hand. It was almost like his first school kid crush, and Sam was woozy with affection.</p><p>Joy must have been what normal people felt when they got married, got a promotion, got into their dream school, had children. Sam couldn’t have any of that, but he could have joy now that Castiel was in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>